Episode 5140 (4th April 2019)
Summary Dr. Zahir confirms that Maxine's symptoms are similar to the ones that indicate Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. Sinead agrees to try again with Laurie. Lily discovers that Mac is dead and Romeo is under suspicion. Grace and Mercedes declare war. Plot Sinead is uncomfortable around Laurie. She flinches when he touches her hair. Damon sees the hospital confirmation message on Maxine's phone. Romeo bumps into Lily outside Lisa's Love Boat. Damon tells Maxine that her missing his appointments is stressing him out, but he has a surprise for her. Diane worries about Lily as she's not studying. Laurie has an idea to have an Easter egg hunt in the village but Tony is too busy to listen. Sinead apologises to Laurie for being strange with him. Laurie offers to take her out somewhere but she turns him down and races off to work. Grace invites Lily to The Loft for a two-for-one bank special. Lily is horrified when James reveals Mac has been murdered, and is shocked to learn that Romeo is under suspicion. Mercedes is annoyed when Breda begins to take over the house. Maxine is annoyed when Damon takes her to the hospital. He reveals that he has gotten Sienna to be with her too. Mercedes is furious to learn that Grace has given the pub a bad review online. Dr. Zahir calls Maxine into her office. Diane worries about Sinead and Lily is angry with them all. Sinead snaps at her but immediately apologises. Diane confronts Sinead and she almost reveals what Laurie has done to her. Mercedes confronts Grace and they bicker. Grace challenges Mercedes; who can do the biggest "must go to" night in the village, and war is declared. Diane tells Sinead that she's not being fair on Laurie. She refuses to tell Diane what has actually happened, and Diane mistakenly believes that she is having second thoughts about being with Laurie. Diane tells her that she has to find a way to get through this for Hannah. Romeo tells Prince that Lily's back in the village. Maxine finally has her tests. Laurie makes Sinead a romantic lunch and talks about getting back to the happy point in their relationship, but Sinead points out that it will take a lot more than a pie to fix things. Laurie leans in to kiss her but she pulls back. He asks if she's going to ever get past it, and is annoyed when Sinead continues to call him a rapist. Laurie tells Sinead that if she thinks that she can't get past what's happened, their marriage is broken. Diane notices Prince and tells Lily that she can work in the back room. Diane asks Prince to keep himself and Romeo away from Lily at the moment. Dr. Zahir tells Maxine that they won't be able to know the results of her test for a while, but nothing abnormal has come up on the current scans. However, they are testing for rarer conditions, and Maxine is told that she has symptoms of Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, but Dr. Zahir cannot say if she thinks Maxine has CJD or not. Sinead agrees to do whatever she has to make her marriage work. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Laurie Shelby - Owen Warner *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Ms Zahir - Marina Manoharan Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes